1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more particularly to sockets useful with, for example, circuit boards, and to methods of making and using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various types of electronic systems, microprocessors and sometimes other types of integrated circuits are often connected to some form of larger printed circuit board, such as a motherboard, daughterboard or other type of a printed circuit board. In some cases, the integrated circuit is connected to the motherboard by direct soldering or other direct mounting techniques. In other cases, a socket is provided on the upper surface of the motherboard that is designed to receive the integrated circuit. For those integrated circuits that consist of some type of package enclosure and some plurality of conductor pins that project from the package, the motherboard socket includes a corresponding plurality of individual socket cavities that are arranged spatially to match up with corresponding conductor pins on the integrated circuit package.
In one conventional socket design used for packaged semiconductor chips that utilize a package substrate consists of a rectangular housing mounted to a system board. A cover is slidedly mounted on the housing and consists of a fortress-like structure that has four walls interconnected at four corners. The four walls enclose an interior space that has a bottom surface provided with a plurality of the aforementioned individual socket cavities spatially arranged to receive respective conductor pins of the package substrate. Since the package substrate seats on the cover, the overall vertical profile of the combination of the socket and the packaged device is dictated by the height of the cover and the height of the combination of the package substrate and a chip mounted thereon or a package lid if present. The vertical profile must be accommodated spatially by whatever device, i.e., computer, handset, etc. that houses the socket and packaged device.
The quest for thinness in the computers and handset industries is ongoing. Lower vertical profiled sockets and package devices can result in thinner computers and handsets. However, reducing the vertical profile of a socket and package device mounted therein is not a trivial matter. One conventional technique involves thinning the semiconductor chip or package substrate or both. However, such techniques may introduce other issues, such as die cracking or package substrate warping.
The present invention is directed to overcoming or reducing the effects of one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.